


across the universe

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Stargazing, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: high school au in which james and keith are stargazing late at night on top of keith’s roof





	across the universe

It was late, their surroundings almost pitch black on a school night. They should be sleeping, but the rush of caffeine is still coursing through their veins from the iced coffee they drank in the afternoon. James and Keith were laying on their backs, eyes towards the sky; fingers too. 

The breeze came and went, chilly and fresh. Trees leaves swayed with the dancing wind, singing a song as they rustled. James sighed out through his nose, a smile forming on his face. 

“It’s nice up here.” James spoke, his voice tired and soft. Keith reaches for his hand. Two warm hands met and held each other. 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “I always came up here with Shiro.” 

_Came. _Shiro joined the Air Force, James knew that. Keith was alone in the house with his dog Kosmo. James is Keith’s new stargazing buddy.

”I can see why.” James laughed softly, eyes darting across the freckled sky, each area with a new constellation.

He and Keith created new ones too. Some didn’t make sense, but that didn’t really matter. Afraid they would lose where they’re located, Keith drew them in such great detail. James would take the drawings home and frame them, then put them up on his wall. There are five (and counting). 

“That one looks like a lion.” James pointed at a patch of stars. 

Keith hummed in confusion. “What? No it doesn’t. Anything, it looks like a jet.” 

James’ eyes narrowed and turned to him. Keith met his gaze. “You’re crazy.” James told him. 

Keith let out a soft snort then laughed. His shoulders jerking, his adam’s apple moving, and his pearly whites revealing themselves. James was captivated by the sight. 

It was rare to see Keith laugh nowadays since Shiro is gone. James treasured those moments. 

James brought their hands up to his mouth, he kissed the back of Keith’s pale hand. Next to him, Keith’s cheeks burned a passionate fire. 

“Do you believe in soulmates, like eternal love and stuff like that?” Keith asked, genuinely curious since he didn’t know the answer himself. 

James shrugged, “I don’t know. Yes and no.” 

Keith stayed silent to let him explain, he continued to look at him. James was facing the sky again. 

“I can’t comprehend how the cosmos can decide someone’s fate. Out of billions of people, it chose a certain someone for a certain person. I just think it’s insane.” James answered. 

Keith loved the way he talked. Usually, people talking made him irritated, but he would never get tired of James’ talking. He liked watching how James’ lips moved with each word, how his voice sounded, and how smoothly he talked. 

Keith smiled at him even though the other wasn’t looking. He agreed. 

“Do you think,” Keith paused, unsure if he should continue. James squeezed his hand to encourage him. “In an alternate universe or another life, we’re together?” 

James was silent. Keith could almost hear the grinding gears in his head and the roaring engines of his thoughts speeding around in his mind. 

“Yeah. Definitely.” James replied finally. “Across the universe and beyond the cosmos, we’re together. Somewhere out there, we’re still in love.” 

Keith hoped he was right. James was always right. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m not dead :) school stuff lol 
> 
> anyways i’m in love again with the same boy. i want to kiss him so bad.


End file.
